Most conventional work environments include work surfaces such as tables or desks which are typically used in combination with fixed walls or wall panel systems to create an enclosed work area such as an office. However, the demand for open-space office environments adapted for accommodating groups or teams of workers has increased. Accordingly, a need exists for an arrangement suited for such an open-space office environment which is easily storable when not in use.